L'Enquête du Carl Carter Weekly
by Gretl
Summary: Kurt Hummel a six ans lorsqu'il disparaît. Blaine Anderson est journaliste au Carl Carter Weekly. Et pour la première fois, il est choisi pour rédiger "L'Enquête", la rubrique la plus lue du magazine. Il doit découvrir ce qui se passe derrière ce groupuscule étrange qui se revendique comme une nouvelle religion. Et si leurs chemins se croisaient pour les changer à jamais ?
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

« Son nom est Kurt Hummel. Il a disparu depuis déjà trois jours. Si jamais, vous avez quelconque informations à son sujet, si vous l'avez vu, si vous pensez l'avoir vu, contactez-nous. C'est important, la vie d'un enfant est en jeu.

- La dernière fois que le jeune Kurt Hummel a été vu, il portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt vert. Il portait aux pieds des chaussures de la marque Converses vertes. Il mesure un mètre douze. Il a les cheveux blonds foncés.

- Et surtout, il a des parents qui l'attendent à la maison. Alors, je le répète si vous avez la moindre information, ne serait qu'un soupçon d'informations, contactez-nous. »

Blaine cessa de regarder l'écran lorsque la journaliste réapparut, cachant son père. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaine voyait son père à la télévision, mais à chaque fois qu'il éprouvait une joie immense à voir son père, son papa à lui, parlait devant des dizaines de journalistes. Il adorait voir et lire « Samuel Anderson, Chef de la police de Comté de Lima ».

Et lorsque son père rentrait le soir, Blaine lui disait toujours qu'il l'avait regardé. Alors, son père lui posait des questions sur sa prestation. Avait-il bien parlé ? Était-il bien habillé ? Une fois, il avait même mis le bracelet que Blaine lui avait fait pour son anniversaire, et il avait fait exprès de relever la manche de sa chemise pour que tout le monde le voit. Blaine avait été ravi.

Mais ce soir-là, quand son père était rentré et que Blaine lui avait dit qu'il l'avait regardé à la télévision, son père lui avait simplement dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait envie de se reposer. Alors, Cooper était venu lui prendre la main, et l'avait emmené jouer dans le salon. Ils avaient joué au spectacle. Cooper avait dansé et chanté pendant que Blaine applaudissait des deux mains en poussant des petits cris excités.

Et quand le téléphone avait sonné et que Cooper avait fait signe à Blaine de s'en aller, le petit garçon s'était naturellement dirigé vers les voix rassurantes qui émanaient de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas espionner. Parce que son père lui avait dit que c'était malpoli. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher lorsqu'il avait entendu son père pleurer. Son père ne pleurait pas. C'était quand même le chef de la police du Comté de Lima.

« Putain, il a l'âge de Blaine. Je sais que je ne dois pas prendre les affaires trop à cœur. Mais, tu verrais ses parents. Bien entendu qu'ils sont dévastés. Comment arrivent-ils à continuer à vivre ? Anna, ça fait trois jours qu'ils vont au lit sans savoir si leur petit garçon a un lit. Ou s'il est en vie.

- Chhhhhhh, disait la mère de Blaine en prenant son mari dans ses bras et en le berçant. C'est normal de ressentir ça, mon amour. C'est normal. Calme-toi.

- J'espère qu'on va le retrouver ce gamin. Je veux le retrouver. Je veux être celui qui téléphonera à ses parents pour leur dire « c'est bon, j'ai Kurt dans les bras ».

- Chhhh, calme-toi Sam. Calme-toi. Je suis là. »

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Blaine avait commencé à s'intéresser à ce petit garçon aux yeux bleus qui avait disparu. Plus il grandissait, plus il cherchait. Il se souvenait du jour où son père était arrivé à la maison et s'était effondré dans les bras de sa femme en disant « c'est fini, ils arrêtent les recherches ». Et il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait dû téléphoner aux parents, aux malheureux parents pour leur expliquer que la police ne chercherait plus leur fils. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de nouvelles preuves, pas de nouvelles pistes. Alors, le soir, Blaine avait fait la promesse à son journal intime que ce serait lui qui retrouverait ce petit garçon et qu'un jour il appellerait son père pour lui dire « c'est bon, j'ai Kurt dans les bras ». Et alors, son père pourrait téléphoner aux parents du petit garçon et leur dire « c'est bon, mon fils a votre fils dans les bras ».

Le soir, en rentrant de l'école, Blaine cherchait des informations sur ce garçon. Il avait acheté un grand cahier avec l'argent qu'il avait eu à son huitième anniversaire et il collait des articles de presse qu'il trouvait, des informations sur les enfants disparus.

À douze ans, Blaine avait trouvé une photo de Kurt dans le portefeuille de son père alors qu'il y prenait un billet de cinq dollars. Il avait regardé la photo attentivement, et il l'avait mise à côté de la sienne dans la pochette plastique qui contenait le permis de conduire de son père. Son père n'avait jamais rien dit. Ni pour les cinq dollars empruntés, ni pour la photo qui avait été déplacée.

À seize ans, Blaine était entré à la _Dalton Academy_. Et il avait cessé de faire des recherches sur Kurt. Il aurait bien été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Mais il avait arrêté et lorsqu'il était sorti de l'université à vingt-et-un ans, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour se rappeler qui était Kurt Hummel. Bien sûr, une fois les quelques secondes passées, il se souvenait et pouvait en parler pendant des heures, mais le petit garçon aux yeux bleus étaient désormais associé à son enfance. C'était un souvenir.

Parfois, le sujet ressortait. Souvent c'était Cooper ou son père qui en parlaient. Cooper, parce qu'il voulait se moquer un peu de l'ancienne obsession de son petit frère demandait « Hé, P'pa, t'as des nouvelles du petit ami de Blaine ? Tu sais, Kurt Hummel ? ». Ou c'était son père. Et son père donnait des nouvelles de la famille de Kurt, comme on donne des nouvelles de la famille éloignée. « J'ai appris que le père du petit Kurt Hummel avait fait une crise cardiaque. Je vais lui envoyer une carte de Prompt Rétablissement ». Blaine se souvenait que son père avait été à l'enterrement de la mère du petit Kurt aussi. Et il se souvenait qu'il avait demandé à sa mère comment le petit garçon allait se sentir quand il allait le savoir. Et il se souvenait que sa maman ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu. Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux et l'avait embrassé, mais elle ne lui avait jamais répondu.

Allongé dans son lit, Blaine avait vingt-cinq ans et se demandait pourquoi il repensait à cette histoire.


	2. - Chapitre 1 -

**- Chapitre 1 -**

« Anderson, cria la voix grave de son patron. Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement. »

Blaine soupira avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Son voisin, Joe, rit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Anderson ?

- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait, tu veux dire ?

- Anderson !, cria de nouveau la voix.

- J'y vais. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans vingt minutes, appelle ma mère et dis-lui que je l'aime.

- Je lui dirais ce soir, t'inquiète ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Oublie », répondit Joe en lui donnant une amicale tape sur les fesses alors qu'il passait.

Blaine travaillait pour le _Carl Carter Weekly_ depuis quatre ans. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'université. Il avait rapidement obtenu une promotion et était passé de pigiste payé aux mots écrits à pigiste à temps plein. Pendant un moment, il avait rédigé les petits articles sur l'actualité de la semaine. Les tous petits articles que personne ne lit. Jusqu'au jour, où le _CCW_ avait fait un grand dossier pour la disparition d'un enfant. Et Blaine avait réussi à se montrer d'une aide précieuse. Alors, il avait devenu journaliste à la rubrique des « enquêtes ».

La rubrique publiait toutes les semaines une grande enquête. Et c'était un honneur lorsque l'on était choisi pour rédiger un de ces dossiers. C'était pour ça que les gens achetaient le _Carl Carter Magazine_. Parce que les enquêtes étaient bien faites, parce que l'une d'elles avaient révélé un scandale d'une ampleur nationale et qui avait obligé le vice-président des États-Unis d'Amérique à démissionner.

Sauf que depuis trois ans que Blaine était à la rubrique, il n'avait jamais été choisi pour rédiger quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr que ses collègues le prenaient dans leurs groupes de travail. Mais il finissait toujours par apporter les cafés ou mettre en page les textes et les illustrations. Et s'il devait encore remettre en page un des putains d'articles de Mademoiselle Madeline Hambard, il allait tuer quelqu'un. Possiblement Madeline, elle-même. Ou mieux, le chef de la rubrique, Mark Leman. Ou mieux encore, le chef du magazine lui-même Carl Carter en personne.

Voilà, si on devait lui confier une nouvelle fois la mise en page d'une enquête qui n'était pas la sienne, il tuerait Carl Carter.

Enfin, s'il le croisait un jour.

Carl Carter était plus un investisseur qu'un vrai chef de rédaction. D'ailleurs, il ne passait dans les bureaux de New-York que très rarement. En quatre ans, Blaine ne l'avait vu que six fois. Dont quatre à la soirée du personnel juste avant les fêtes de Noël. Et les deux autres fois avaient eu un rapport avec la merveilleuse enquête de mademoiselle Madeline Hambard. Celle qui avait fait démissionner le vice- président. Blaine n'était pas vraiment jaloux de Madeline. Il s'en fichait qu'elle ait publié cet article qui avait changé le magazine. Il était surtout jaloux parce que, maintenant, elle avait fait ses preuves. Et lui, il crevait d'envie de faire ses preuves.

Il frappa trois coups sur la porte du bureau de Mark Leman. Mark Leman était le chef de la rubrique « Enquête ». Et probablement un des hommes les plus influents du journal. Si Mark Leman décidait que le journal publiait sur ce sujet, le journal publiait sur le sujet. Et souvent, Mark Leman avait une intuition de folie. Qui ne le trompait que très rarement. Au début du journal, il s'était chargé de rédiger les Enquêtes. Et c'était grâce à lui que le _CCW_ était devenu un magazine vendu à l'international, pris au sérieux et côté à la Bourse.

« Entrez », dit la voix irritée de Mark Leman.

Alors, Blaine entra. Mark Leman avait un bureau incroyable avec une vue de dingue sur New-York. Blaine travaillait dans un _openspace_. Et les vues vers l'extérieur étaient réservées aux bureaux et aux salles de travail. Alors, il n'en profitait pas vraiment de la vue imprenable que les bureaux du quarante-huitième étage offraient.

Mark Leman était, comme souvent, assis sur sa chaise en cuir, derrière un imposant bureau de bois foncé. Et devant son bureau, un des deux fauteuils pour ses interlocuteurs était occupé. Blaine aurait pu reconnaitre la silhouette dans la nuit. C'était le dos de Carl Carter. Il était cuit. Ils allaient le virer.

« Blaine, je présume que tu connais Carl Carter », dit Mark Leman.

Alors, Blaine s'approcha et tendit sa main vers le patron de son patron avant de baragouiner quelque chose comme « bonjour ».

« Installe-toi, Blaine. Tu ne vas pas rester debout comme un idiot comme ça, si ?

- Mark, sois gentil avec lui, dit Carl Carter. Blaine, installez-vous. Nous avons affaire à discuter. »

Alors, Blaine s'installa. Au moins, s'il était viré aujourd'hui, c'était fait par le grand patron et pas par une stagiaire de la direction des ressources humaines. C'était un plus, non ?

« Blaine, commença Carl Carter, je peux vous appeler Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Carter.

- Regarde-le comme il est mignon, avec ses 'monsieur Carter' », dit Carl à Mark.

Putain, il se fout de ma gueule, pensa Blaine en essayant de garder bonne figure devant les deux hommes.

« Blaine, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais c'est moi qui vous ai fait embaucher ici, reprit Carl Carter. J'ai reçu votre mémoire de fin d'études par email, votre prof était une de mes amies. Prudence Clark, si vous vous en souvenez ?

- Très bien, oui, sourit Blaine en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il lui envoie un email de remerciement.

- J'ai aimé votre façon d'écrire, j'ai aimé le fait que vous vous soyez impliqué à fond dans ce projet. Elle m'a vanté vos qualités, et je vous ai embauché. Sauf que ça fait, quoi, quatre ans que vous êtes là ? Et vous n'avez jamais rien écrit. »

Blaine le regardait incrédule. Il allait se faire virer parce qu'on lui laissait pas la chance d'écrire.

« Vous êtes mon poulain, Blaine. J'aime votre style et je ne voulais vous le laisser le gâcher dans des enquêtes de bas étages. Je voulais vous réserver une belle première enquête. Celle qui va laisser sa trace dans l'histoire. Celle qui va marquer. Celle qui va changer le monde.

- Carl, coupa Mark.

- Désolé, j'ai tendance à m'emballer quand je suis excité. Mark, je te laisse lui annoncer ?

- Si tu veux, dit Mark avec un sourire. Blaine, tu as entendu parler de Scaevola Tiro ? »

Blaine dût faire une tête étrange. Parce que les deux hommes face à lui rirent.

« Je devrais ?, demanda Blaine inquiet.

- Peut-être, dit Mark. Mais, tu vas bientôt tout savoir sur lui. Ce Scaevola Tiro est à la tête d'un groupuscule de personnes qui se revendiquent comme l'Église du XXIème siècle. Et c'est bizarre. Je suis passé devant un de leur village l'autre jour et je ne le sens pas. Du coup, j'ai fait quelques recherches très préliminaires pour toi. Et apparemment, le siège social de l'organisation est dans l'Ohio. Comme toi, mon petit bonhomme !

- Pardon ?, demanda Blaine. Vous ne me virez pas ?

- Quoi ?, demanda Carl Carter. Vous méritez qu'on vous licencie ? Si oui, dites le moi, je m'en occupe immédiatement.

- Carl, arrête, tu vas lui faire peur, coupa Mark. Blaine, c'est ta chance.

- Blaine, continua Carl, nous vous avons pris trois billets d'avion pour ce soir. Vous partez ce soir, vous et deux de vos collègues, vous choisirez lesquels. Et vous allez sur le terrain. Vous avez six semaines pour nous faire un bel article sur Scaevola et son groupe de tarés. Dans six semaines, votre article est publié. Et s'il est bien, vous pourrez arrêter de faire les mises en page pour Madeline.

- Je pars ce soir ?

- Avec votre équipe, oui. Tout est là, dit Mark en tendant à Blaine une pochette cartonnée sur laquelle était écrit « Scaevola Tiro – Blaine ».

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Blaine. Je suis un peu sous le choc.

- Dis merci à Carl, proposa Mark.

- Merci monsieur Carter.

- Faites-nous un article du tonnerre, Blaine, vous me remercierez par l'argent que vous me mettrez dans les poches, fit Carl avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'est bon, Blaine, tu peux sortir de mon bureau. Tu pars ce soir. Dans la pochette, tu as la fiche d'instruction, ce que tu dois faire pour me tenir au courant de tes avancées. Ce ne sont pas des vacances payées, Anderson.

- Ouais, euh, merci, dit Blaine en s'avançant vers la porte du bureau.

- À dans six semaines, Anderson. Amuse-toi bien », dit Mark alors que Blaine fermait la porte derrière lui.

Blaine retourna à son bureau. Il était dans un état second. Face à lui, Joe le regardait.

« Tu es viré ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu as une tête de six pieds de long alors ?

- Carter était dans le bureau.

- Quoi ?

- Carl Carter, le chef de notre chef, était dans le bureau.

- J'avais saisi cette information. Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai six semaines pour écrire une Enquête !

- Quoi ?, cria Joe d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

- J'ai six semaines pour écrire une Enquête. Sur Scaevola Tiro. Et tu as intérêt à t'habiter à entendre ce nom, parce que tu viens avec moi.

- Je viens avec toi, où ?

- Dans l'Ohio ! On va enquêter. Je vais demander à Bethany de venir aussi. Les trois larbins de Madeline vont enquêter. Et on va tout déchirer », dit Blaine.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Bethany était arrivée en courant vers ses deux collègues, l'air excité.

« Est-ce que la rumeur est vraie ? Est-ce que Blaine va écrire une enquête ?

- Et Joe et toi partez avec moi. On part ce soir. Dans l'Ohio. J'ai vu avec mes parents, pour les premières nuits, on peut dormir chez eux, ensuite on cherchera un hôtel ou dans le genre. Mais, on n'a pas à chercher ça tout de suite.

- Ce soir ?, demanda Bethany.

- Ce soir, Beth. On a enfin notre chance !

- J'ai rencard ce soir, Blaine, gémit Bethany.

- Beth, il craint ce mec, dit Joe. Alors, annule et va faire ta valise. Les larbins de Madeline vont sur le terrain. »

Blaine, Joe et Beth étaient arrivés quasiment en même temps à la rubrique « Enquête ». C'était quelques semaines avant que Madeline ne devienne la journaliste vedette de la rubrique. Et parce qu'ils étaient les petits nouveaux, Madeline avait pris l'habitude de leur demander des services inappropriés. Beth était allée plus d'une fois son café au Starbucks en bas de l'immeuble, une fois, elle avait demandé à Joe de lui prendre rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne. Et Blaine faisait toujours cette mise en page pourrie. Alors, lorsque tous les autres journalistes travaillaient sur des choses intéressantes, Blaine, Joe et Beth s'étaient retrouvés à attendre les ordres de Madeline. Et ils s'étaient promis que le jour où ils auraient une enquête les deux autres feraient parti de l'équipe de rédaction.

Ils étaient rentrés tôt chez eux, pour faire leurs valises et s'étaient retrouvés à l'aéroport. Dans l'avion, ils avaient commencé à comparer les notes et les premières recherches qu'ils avaient sur le sujet. Et tous les trois étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait commencer par aller voir le siège social et essayer de trouver des informations directement à la source.

À l'aéroport de Colombus, ils avaient loué une voiture et s'était mis en route vers la maison des Anderson. Ce trajet faisait remonter des souvenirs chez Blaine. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait lorsqu'il était étudiant ?

Ils étaient arrivés pu avant minuit devant l'imposante maison. Sur la table de la cuisine, Blaine trouva un mot écrit de la délicate écriture de sa mère :

_Blaine, _

_Ta chambre est prête, celle de Cooper et la chambre face à la tienne aussi. Installez-vous comme vous le voulez. On verra demain, pour que ce soit plus confortable._

_Bises, _

_Maman_

* * *

À une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là, un garçon avec de grands yeux bleus pleurait parce que c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère et que pour la dix-huitième fois consécutive, il ne pouvait pas lui fêter.


	3. - Chapitre 2 -

**- Chapitre 2 - **

Depuis quelques temps, Il se promenait toujours avec un mot dans sa poche. Le plan était simple, s'il croisait quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la Société, il lui donnerait ce mot. Ensuite, Il prierait très fort pour que cette personne ne le jette pas à la poubelle. Et Il attendrait.

* * *

Blaine s'était réveillé en entendant les bruits de son enfance. La douche qui coule et qui fait grincer les tuyaux dans le mur, les bols qu'on sort du placard et qu'on pose sur la table. Il attrapa son téléphone qu'il avait posé la veille sur sa table de nuit. Il était six heures trente. Il hésita un instant. Est-ce qu'il allait se lever et prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents ou allait-il se rendormir, et se réveiller lorsque son réveil sonnerait à neuf ? Dans deux heures et trente longues minutes.

Il tenta de se rendormir. Mais, il entendit le rire de son père. Et il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis presque quatre mois. À Noël, et c'était le mois d'avril. Il sortit de son lit et enfila un sweat à capuche qu'il trouva dans sa commode par-dessus le tee-shirt dans lequel il avait dormi. Et il descendit dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre fils, Anna ? dit Sam en riant.

- Il me semble que je reconnais ce sweat aux couleurs de Dalton, Sam. Mais impossible de me souvenir de la tête de notre fils cadet, puisqu'il ne nous donne pas de nouvelles.

- Désolé, dit Blaine en embrassant son père avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

- Et mon bisou ? », demanda Anna, alors que Blaine était installé.

Blaine se leva et alla enlacer sa mère. Et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Puis, ils s'installèrent et prirent leurs petits déjeuners en écoutant la radio. Comme ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois. Sauf que cette fois, Blaine sentait le regard de ses parents sur lui, plus souvent que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Blaine.

- Je suis contente de te voir, c'est tout, répondit Anna.

- Je suis content aussi de vous voir. Vous m'avez manqué, dit Blaine en caressant l'épaule de sa mère. Mais, je suis en Ohio pendant au moins un mois, on va pouvoir se voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant un mois ? , demanda Sam. Parce qu'hier au téléphone, tu m'as juste dit que tu débarquais cette nuit avec deux amis et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te poser de question.

- J'ai décroché une enquête !, coupa Blaine. Je l'ai enfin. J'ai une enquête.

- Oh ! Félicitations, cria Anna. Bravo mon fils ! »

Anna embrassa Blaine et Sam lui donna une vigoureuse tape dans le dos et Blaine leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait récolté sur Scaevola Tiro. Avant de partir au travail, Sam répéta à son fils qu'il était fier de lui. Et qu'il devait continuer à bien travailler. La même rengaine qu'il lui chantait lorsque Blaine était enfant. Puis, Blaine aida sa mère à ranger la cuisine et à plier du linge en attendant que Beth et Joe se réveillent.

Après avoir pris leurs petit-déjeuner et s'être douchés, le trio s'installa dans l'ancien bureau de Sam. Blaine ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi son père avait eu un jour un bureau à la maison. Mais, la pièce était correspondait exactement à ce dont il avait besoin. Deux grands espaces de travail pouvant accueillir chacun quatre ou cinq personnes à l'aise, une connexion rapide à Internet et des tas de lampes qu'on pouvait déplacer pour pouvoir travailler la nuit. Il y avait aussi un millier de stylos de toutes les sortes et des carnets de notes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

« Cet endroit est génial, Blaine !, dit Beth. Tu as vu la vue incroyable qu'on a. »

L'ancien bureau de son père donnait sur le jardin des Anderson. De la verdure à perte de vue, quelques arbres en fleurs, Blaine avait aperçu l'ancienne cabane que Cooper lui avait construite l'été de ses quatorze ans.

« C'est vrai que le retour à New-York va être compliqué. Et ça ne fait qu'une nuit. Blaine, dis, on peut rester ici pour toujours ?, demanda Joe, avec un sourire.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez, dit Anna, qui passait devant la porte. J'en serai ravie. J'aurais de la compagnie. Et vous aurez du temps pour travailler, je m'occuperai de l'intendance.

- Maman…, gémit Blaine.

- Je me propose Blaine.

- Je sais… Mais, tu sais qu'on travaille. Si on foire cette Enquête, il est probable que Madeline ait les cent prochaines et ….

- Alors, travaille, arrête de te plaindre et laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Je vous fais à manger pour ce midi, et je vous le laisserais dans le frigo. Ce sera à réchauffer. Tu vois, je vous fais gagner du temps.

- Tu es merveilleuse maman, dit Blaine en l'enlaçant.

- Merci, Madame Anderson, dit Beth. Merci beaucoup.

- Anna, appelez-moi Anna.

- Dites, Anna, vous ne chercheriez pas à adopter un autre garçon, par hasard ?, demanda Joe en riant.

- J'en parle à Samuel ce soir, et je te tiens au courant, Joe.

- On peut commencer à travailler, maintenant ?

- Oui, Chef ! », dirent Joe et Beth d'une voix avant de se taper dans la main.

Beth ouvrit son MacBook devant elle, et montra aux garçons ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le siège social de Scaevola Tiro. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle avait une adresse, mais pas exacte. Et un nom. Ils décidèrent de faire plus de recherches, mais en vain. Le peu d'informations que Mark lui avait donné était les seules informations disponibles sur l'incroyable Internet.

Blaine jura de frustration.

« On y va !, dit-il d'un coup en se levant.

- Pardon ?

- On y va. On va à l'adresse qu'on a trouvée et on voit ce qu'on y trouve. »

Dans la voiture, ni Beth, ni Joe n'osèrent entamer la conversation. Alors, ils écoutèrent la radio jusqu'à ce que le GPS intégré leur annonce qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sauf qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une rue sur le Lac de l'Indian State Park.

« Comment ça on est arrivé ?, demanda Joe au GPS. Tu vois bien que ce ne sont que des baraques minuscules.

- En même temps, ça peut être une ruse, tu vois, proposa Beth. C'est possible aussi. Tu t'intègres au paysage et tu deviens invisible.

- Ouep, pas faux, répondit Joe. Blaine ?

- Ouais, vous prenez des notes. Il faut qu'on cherche toutes les infos sur ce lac. Pour le moment, on va rouler un peu, pour voir si on ne trouve rien de … détonants. Ensuite, on rentre à la maison, et on cherche méthodiquement.

- Mais, chercher quoi ?, demanda Joe.

- On verra. »

Ils roulèrent pendant presqu'une heure. Blaine au volant. Puis, ils commencèrent à suivre les panneaux qui indiquaient « Informations ». Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison sur laquelle le mot qu'ils avaient suivi était écrit à la peinture verte, dans une jolie calligraphie. Et après trois heures dans la voiture, la pause fut très bien accueillie.

Blaine fut le premier à entrer dans le bâtiment. Il fut surpris de ne pas être accueilli par un bureau avec des brochures multicolores. Il y avait un long couloir. Alors, après un regard lancé à ses camarades, ils s'avancèrent. Ils arrivèrent sur une cour intérieure dont les seules issues étaient le couloir qui venait de les conduire dans la cour ou un escalier de pierres.

« Il y avait marqué 'Informations' sur la porte, mais il faut la vouloir l'information, putain, dit Joe.

- On fait quoi ?, demanda Blaine.

- On monte ! », dit Beth.

Beth prit la tête de la file et monta la douzaine de marches suivit par Blaine et Joe. Arrivés à l'étage, une petite femme trapue les accueillit.

« Vous cherchez des informations ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque surréelle.

- Euh…

- Vous n'avez même plus de réponses, vous-même. Mes pauvres petits, continua-t-elle avant que l'un d'eux puisse répondre. Je vais vous aider à trouver vos répondes. Je suis là. Pour vous. Pour aider. Pour vous sauver. Suivez-moi. »

Blaine regardait ses amis, complétement décontenancé. Et ses amis avaient les yeux ronds, et ne semblaient pas plus comprendre que lui.

« On est venu pour chercher, je pense qu'elle va nous aider à chercher », chuchota Blaine.

Blaine commença à suivre la petite femme trapue. Et rapidement, Beth et Joe lui emboitèrent le pas.

« Installez-vous, fit la dame. Je vais vous chercher, Connor. »

Et elle disparut.

**oOo**

Alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans la rue, ils se regardèrent et se demandèrent ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Connor s'était avéré être un garçon d'une douzaine d'années. Il était charmant, poli. Il était peut-être un peu trop grand pour son bien et ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son corps. Blaine avait été désolé pour lui lorsqu'il s'était cogné dans l'encadrement de la porte. En entrant et en sortant.

Il était arrivé avec un épais livre sous le bras et s'était présenté rapidement.

« Bonjour, avait-il dit, je suis Connor Paulina. Je suis là pour vous aider à trouver les réponses. Si vous avez la moindre interrogation, je peux vous aider. »

Blaine s'était demandé quel était leur problème à ces personnes à vouloir l'aider à trouver les réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait pas. Et alors, qu'il était muet, Joe avait commencé à discuter avec le jeune adolescent.

À la fin de l'entretien de presqu'une heure, ils étaient ressorti avec des brochures sur différents thèmes et surtout la possibilité d'assister à un groupe de discussion un vendredi matin. Blaine avait dit qu'il allait rappeler Connor pour s'inscrire à la réunion, le vendredi de la semaine suivante. Il devait faire des recherches avant de s'engager dans cette rencontre obscure.

Parce qu'en sortant de cette entrevue, Blaine était convaincu de trois choses. Un, il avait trouvé le siège de Scaevola Tiro. Deux, Connor avait besoin de lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le savait. Mais il le savait. Trois, il allait faire la meilleure Enquête que personne n'avait jamais encore écrire dans l'histoire du _Carl Carter Weekly_.

En rejoignant la voiture, ils avaient essayé de discuter de choses et d'autres, mais ils venaient d'entendre des choses vraiment, _vraiment_, étranges. De la bouche d'un enfant, qui plus est. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir faire des blagues, ils marchaient en silence.

* * *

Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment et marchaient doucement en silence vers leur voiture. Le garçon avec les lunettes et les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière s'installa au volant. Celui avec les cheveux plus clair et un peu plus long s'installa à côté de lui, sur le siège passager. Alors, Il concentra son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir son âge. Elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds foncés coupés en un carré aux épaules. Elle avait une frange. Et Il se demanda pourquoi. Les franges étaient pour les petites filles, pas pour les adultes.

Il l'observa faire le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre sa place. Elle reprendrait la même qu'à l'aller. Derrière l'homme aux cheveux plaqués en arrière. Et alors, qu'elle passait devant la fenêtre arrière, elle vit le papier qu'Il avait mis sous l'essuie-glace. Elle dit quelque chose qu'Il n'entendit pas et monta dans la voiture.

Au moins, la première partie de son plan avait fonctionné. Il avait réussi à donner le papier à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la Société. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle le lise.

* * *

« Ils ont mis de la pub sous l'essuie-glace !, dit Beth en entrant dans la voiture.

- C'est pour mieux faire passer le message, rit Joe alors que Blaine démarrait la voiture. Ça dit quoi ? »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que Beth lise le papier qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Oh merde. Ce n'est pas une pub. C'est un appel à l'aide ! »


	4. - Chapitre 3 -

« Je l'ai fait, Connor ! J'ai donné le mot à des Inconnus ! », cria-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son Filleul.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Ce qui était étonnant. Connor parlait. Parlait beaucoup trop.

« Connor ? », appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il avança dans l'appartement. Il arriva dans la pièce de vie où il appela son Filleul une nouvelle fois. Sans réponse. Alors, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Connor était allongé en boule, sur le lit.

« Connor ? », dit-il doucement.

Mais Connor ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Regarde-moi, Connor. »

Connor se tourna doucement vers son Parrain. Il pleurait depuis qu'il était rentré.

« Tu pleures, Connor ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, Aldei. Je suis tellement désolé, pleurait Connor.

- De quoi, Connor ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Connor. Ce n'est pas grave. Calme-toi.

- J'ai loupé, Aldei. J'aurai pu leur dire, leur donner un indice, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Aldei s'assit à côté de Connor et le prit dans ses bras. Et comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, peut-être plus, il caressa le dos de son Filleul pour le calmer. Il lui disait des paroles rassurantes. Il lui chantait des mélodies qui le ramenaient à Avant. Mais, il ne savait plus si c'était vraiment Avant ou si c'était un rêve. Un rêve qu'il avait fait toutes les nuits depuis son enfance.

« Aldei ?

- Mmh.

- Est-ce que tu peux me raconter l'Histoire, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, mon Connor, bien sûr. »

L'Histoire, c'était le rêve étrange qu'Aldei faisait. C'était le « Avant ». Quand Aldei ne vivait pas encore avec son Parrain. Et Aldei racontait qu'il avait habitait avec sa mère. Et c'était un si joli rêve, parce que c'était impossible. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas habiter avec leurs mères. Ils y restaient sept jours. Puis, le septième jour de leur vie, ils devenaient le Filleul d'un Homme. Et c'était cet Homme qui les élevait. Jusqu'à ce que le Filleul devienne un Homme. Et alors, il pouvait devenir Parrain à son tour.

C'était pour ça que l'histoire plaisait autant à Connor. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Il savait simplement qu'elle s'appelait Paulina. Parce que c'était son nom de famille. Connor Paulina. Aldei lui avait souvent dit que Paulina était une gentille mère et qu'elle avait pleuré en donnant son fils à Aldei. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle avait de longs cheveux et qu'elle avait des yeux doux. Mais, Aldei ne l'avait pas connue. Il l'avait simplement aperçu quelques secondes lors de l'échange. Lorsque Paulina, en larmes, lui avait donné son enfant en lui demandant de le rendre heureux.

Avec les années, Aldei s'était souvent demandé si Paulina serait fière de la manière dont il avait élevé Connor. Si elle aurait approuvé les décisions qu'il avait prises pour lui. Et lorsqu'il voyait Connor rire aux éclats, s'il se disait que Paulina serait sûrement heureuse. Parce que Connor était heureux.

« Aldei ?

- Mmh.

- Il me reste combien de jours ?

- Vingt-huit. Mais n'y pense pas, mon Connor. N'y pense pas. »

Aldei commença à prier très fort pour que la femme qui avait pris le papier le lise, et agisse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Connor subisse la même chose que lui. Connor ne pouvait pas devenir un Homme.

« Aldei ?

- Mmh.

- Je pense que j'ai réussi à convaincre trois personnes de venir à la Réunion, aujourd'hui. C'est bien, non ?

- C'est bien, Connor. Scaevola sera content. Tu sais que tu as besoin de plus faire tes preuves que les autres, hein ?

- Je sais, Aldei, je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais essayer de recruter plus de personnes que tous les autres Aspirants réunis. Pour te rendre fier, Parrain.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour me rendre fier, Connor, tu sais.

- Je sais, Aldei, je sais. Mais, je veux que tu sois fier. Et que tu ne m'oublies pas, quand tu auras réussi à t'échapper. »


	5. - Chapitre 4 -

_Note en réponse à une review de Klaineuse (Guest) : Non, non. Pas de _DeathFic._ Sois sans crainte._

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 - **

« On fait quoi ?, demanda Joe. On contacte la police ? »

Ils étaient de retour autour de la grande table de travail de l'ancien bureau de Samuel. Blaine s'était installé d'un côté de la table, Beth et Joe de l'autre. Au milieu, il y avait le mot que Beth avait trouvé. Ils l'avaient tous lu au moins dix fois. Ils le connaissaient tous par cœur.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on contacte Mark Leman déjà. Pour lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé.

- Blaine, tu vois bien que ça nous dépasse là, dit Beth. Tu vois bien que ce message ne nous est pas destiné. Il faut qu'on contacte la police.

- C'est mon père la police, ici, coupa Blaine, comme aurait dit un gamin. Alors, on va attendre qu'il rentre.

- Et il rentre à quelle heure ton papa ? », demanda Joe en se moquant gentiment.

Blaine regarda sa montre.

« Dans trois heures.

- Et on fait quoi en attendant ?, demanda Beth.

- Il faudrait regarder ce qu'il se passe autour du Lac de l'Indian State Park. Essayer de savoir qui habite autour depuis quand, ce genre de truc, commença Blaine. Ensuite, il faut qu'on étudie à fond les brochures que Connor nous a données. On peut surement trouver des informations importantes. Il faut aussi que je dise à Mark ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, puisqu'il veut un rapport quotidien.

- Okay, dit Beth. Je m'occupe de chercher des informations sur le lac.

- J'envoie l'email à Mark et ensuite, je te rejoins dans la lecture passionnante des brochures. Ça te va, Joe ?

- Sans soucis.

- Parfait, alors, conclut Blaine en ouvrant son ordinateur.

- Excusez-moi de vous couper, mais, un truc me chiffonne, dit Joe, incertain.

- Quoi ?, demanda Blaine, un peu irrité.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une idée. Mais, qui est 'Elizabeth Hummel' ?

- Pardon ?, dit Blaine. Tu viens de dire ?

- Le mot nous demande de dire quelque chose à 'Elizabeth Hummel' et… On s'en fiche de cette personne. Peut-être que c'est important, non ? », répéta Joe en montrant le mot que Beth avait trouvé. Blaine se pencha de nouveau sur le mot. Il le connaissait par cœur, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

« _ Dites à Elizabeth Hummel que je vais bien et que je l'aime. Dites-lui de venir me chercher. Venez nous sauvez, moi et mon fils._ » lut Blaine pour au moins la centième fois de la journée.

« Bien sûr ! », dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Beth et Joe se regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient dû louper un épisode. Mais leur attente fut de courte durée, puisque moins d'une minute plus tard, Blaine réapparut. Dans ses mains, il tenait un grand cahier d'écolier.

« Vous vous souvenez de l'enquête qu'on a fait, il y a un moment, sur les enfants disparus ?

- Celle où tu as épaté tout le monde parce que tu étais hyper au courant, dit Beth avec un sourire.

- Tellement au courant, qu'une rumeur a circulé, continua Joe.

- Je me souviens ! Madeline pensait que tu kidnappais des enfants dans la rue, riait Beth.

- Quoi ? Elle pensait quoi ?, demanda Blaine. Bref, on se fiche de Madeline. Quand, j'étais petit mon père a enquêté sur la disparation d'un garçon : Kurt Hummel. Je vous épargne les détails, mais en gros, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Et si Kurt Hummel n'était pas mort, et s'il était retenu prisonnier par Scaevola Tiro ? »

Beth regardait Blaine comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Et Joe, lui, essayait de regarder ailleurs.

« Blaine, je suis désolé, mais tu sais qu'il est peu probable que ce soit ce Kurt Hummel qui ait écrit ce mot ?

- Je crois que je le sais, dit doucement Blaine. Mais je sais aussi que je me suis fait la promesse de retrouver ce garçon. Et qu'on tient peut-être une piste. Il faudrait… il faudrait qu'on arrive à savoir si l'écriture du mot est la sienne ! Si c'est son écriture on pourrait demander à mon père de faire une analyse ADN, il y a surement des empreintes sur le papier. Sauf qu'on l'a manipulé comme des idiots et les traces de Kurt ont dû disparaitre. Peut-être qu'on en trouvera quand même. Il faut qu'on sache si c'est bien lui qui est l'auteur de cette note. Si c'est lui, on pourra le retrouver et –

- Blaine !, cria Beth. Tu te calmes ! »

Blaine réalisa qu'il avait commencé à parler très vite, très aiguë. Il était d'un coup excité. Parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il allait pouvoir résoudre cette affaire qui hantait son père depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Puis, il prit une seconde pour vraiment y réfléchir. Et, il réalisa qu'il était trop vieux pour croire en ce genre de miracle. Il n'était pas trop vieux pour croire aux miracles, mais il était devenu pragmatique avec le temps. Et il regardait « _Esprits Criminels _» et « _Les Experts _», tous les Experts sans discriminations de villes ou de personnages, et ces séries lui avaient appris qu'il était peu probable qu'après dix—neuf ans, on retrouve ce pauvre garçon disparu.

« Peut-être que c'est lui, dit Joe calmement. On n'en sait rien. »

Blaine était tenté d'embrasser son ami.

« Mais, Blaine, tu sais comme moi que c'est peu probable. Donc, il faut que tu te calmes », continua Joe.

Il y eut un silence.

« En même temps, c'est pas sûr à cent pourcent que ce ne soit pas lui, dit d'un coup Beth.

- C'est vrai, Blaine, tu sais ça pourrait être lui. Mais c'est peu probable. Mais ça pourrait », conclut Joe.

Blaine enlaça ses amis. Parce que tous les trois avaient vécu des tas de choses désagréables ensemble au travail avant de devenir de vrais amis. Et le fait que Beth et Joe consentent à bien vouloir croire, contre tout sens critique, que c'était possiblement un garçon disparu depuis presque vingt ans qui leur avait donné un mot pour qu'on vienne le sauver, faisait chaud au cœur à Blaine.

« Pensons comme les professionnels que nous sommes, dit Joe, il faut qu'on trouve des infos sur le lac, il faut qu'on lise les brochures que Connor nous a donnés, et que Blaine envoie un message à Leman.

- Exactement, dit Blaine.

- Et après, on pourra essayer de trouver un moyen de savoir si c'est Kurt Hummel qui a écrit le message, finit Beth.

- Vous savez, j'ai l'adresse de ses parents. À Kurt Hummel.

- Et ?, demanda Joe, incrédule.

- On pourrait aller le voir. Leur expliquer ce qu'on a trouvé. Ça pourrait leur faire plaisir de savoir que leur fils est peut-être en vie."

D'un coup, Blaine avait oublié ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt sur le fait d'attendre son père, sur des analyses scientifiques du mot. il voulait aller voir par lui même, leur parler. il voulait être celui qui leur redonnerait espoir.

- Blaine… Et si, ils n'ont pas envie de savoir. S'ils ont refait leurs vies et ne veulent plus vraiment entendre parler de ça.

- Qui n'aurait pas envie de savoir que son fils est peut-être encore en vie ? »

Blaine mit presqu'une heure à convaincre ses amis.

* * *

Burt Hummel avait été un homme gentil, aimant et avenant. Il n'avait jamais pensé tomber plus bas que terre. Il avait des amis. Il avait sa bien-aimée Elizabeth. Il avait son Kurt. Parfois, il se réveillait le matin et hésitait à faire une rapide prière. Parce qu'il était évident que quelqu'un, un être supérieur, lui rendait la vie belle.

Et puis, Kurt avait disparu. Et il avait commencé à prier. Pour de vrai. Il avait été voir le pasteur de la paroisse du coin. Et le prêtre aussi. Et le rabbin. Il avait été tenté de trouver toutes les autres personnes qui pouvaient l'aider à prier dans toutes les religions, mais, à Lima, il n'y en avait pas. Alors, il avait vécu avec l'espoir. Mais les heures étaient devenues des jours. Les jours étaient devenus des semaines. Les semaines, des mois. Et les mois, des années. Il ne savait plus quand il avait perdu l'espoir. L'espoir de revoir son petit garçon vivant. Mais, il l'avait perdu.

Comme il avait perdu sa femme. C'était désormais ce qu'il espérait. Une mort rapide et sans douleur. Et alors, il pourrait retrouver Elizabeth. Puisque plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il n'avait plus d'amis. Il n'avait plus Elizabeth. Et il n'avait plus Kurt.

Et depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus de travail, non plus. Il vivait sur les économies qu'il avait. Et grâce au procès qui avait suivi la mort d'Elizabeth, il en avait pas mal. Sa vie était rythmée par les dates morbides qu'il fêtait. Le jour de la disparition de son fils, le jour où le chef Anderson lui avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait l'enquête, le jour où Elizabeth était morte, le jour où il l'avait enterrée, le jour où il avait perdu son emploi.

Il aurait eu le temps de planifier sa mort. Mais qui aurait été là pour son enterrement ? Alors, il se laissait vivre. Sans joie, sans espoir. Il vivait, parce qu'il était obligé.

Le matin, il se levait. Prenait son petit déjeuner. Puis, il se lavait, se rasait. Il lisait le journal, sans omettre une ligne. Et c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Alors, il prenait une boîte au hasard et vidait le contenu dans une assiette qu'il faisait réchauffer trois minutes. C'était souvent trop chaud. L'après-midi, il prenait sa voiture et faisait toujours le même parcours. L'école élémentaire de Kurt, l'endroit où il avait été pour la dernière fois vu, puis le cimetière où il passait le mardi et le jeudi déposer une fleur ou un bouquet. Ensuite, il allait jusqu'à l'autoroute et il roulait, pendant trois sorties, très vite – trop vite. Et il rentrait.

Il était à deux rues de chez lui. Et il commençait à pleuvoir. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait regarder le soir-même à la télévision. Et il vit la voiture dans l'allée de son garage. C'était une voiture trop récente pour que ce soit à l'un de ses voisins. Alors, il continua de rouler à la place de s'arrêter et après avoir tourné, et être hors de vue, des passagers de la voiture, il sortit son téléphone portable et appela le seul numéro qu'il connait par cœur.

« Chef Anderson, dit la voix rigide.

- Samuel, c'est Burt. Il y a quelqu'un dans mon allée.

- Burt. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Burt Hummel téléphonait. À chaque fois c'était pour un motif absurde. Mais Samuel prenait toujours le temps de répondre. Parce qu'il savait de sources sûres qu'il était le seul à qui Burt parlait volontiers. Alors, comme à chaque fois, il écoutait l'homme pour qui il avait tant de peine et il consentit à passer chez lui rapidement.

Après avoir raccroché, Burt, comme il l'avait promis à Samuel, rentra chez lui. Il gara sa voiture dans la rue. Lorsqu'il s'avançait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, trois jeunes gens sortirent de la voiture.

« Monsieur Hummel ? »

Burt grogna comme pour dire qu'il écoutait.

« Je suis journaliste et j'ai trouvé un message et … Serait-il possible de parler à votre femme ?, demanda Blaine.

- Pardon ?, répondit Burt.

- Je … je crois que votre fils nous a demandé de contacter votre femme, continua Blaine, vraiment incertain.

- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Est-ce que vous voulez me faire plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà ?

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Hummel, mais regardez ce mot. On nous demande de dire à Elizabeth Hummel…

- Taisez-vous, hurla Burt. Vous voulez parler à ma femme décédée de notre fils qui a disparu ?

- Je…

- Taisez-vous et dégagez de chez moi ! C'est ma propriété privée ! »

L'homme commençait à faire peur à Blaine. Il était possiblement armé. Et Blaine n'avait pas réfléchi à l'éventualité où l'homme ne souhaitait pas l'entendre lui parler. L'homme continuait de hurler.

« Samuel, cria-t-il lorsqu'une voiture se gara derrière celle de Blaine, viens m'aider !

- Je suis là, Burt. Je suis là !

- Ces trois guignols veulent parler de Kurt à Elizabeth. »

Et pour la première fois, Samuel regarda les intrus. Et pour la première fois, Blaine vit son père déçu. Son père était déçu de lui. Alors, Blaine baissa la tête.

« Nous sommes désolés, Monsieur Hummel, dit Joe. Nous ne savions pas. Pardonnez-nous.

- Burt, je m'occupe de ces plaisantins. Rentre. Appelle-moi ce soir, tu veux. On … »

Avant que Samuel puisse finir sa phrase, Burt avait claqué la porte de chez lui. Ils entendirent la serrure se fermer.

« Très bien, vous deux, les deux guignols vous rentrez à la maison, dit Samuel d'un ton sec qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Toi, mon garçon, tu viens avec moi, finit-il en regardant Blaine dans les yeux. Tu montes dans la voiture. Je te ramène.

- Papa, est-…

- Non, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas. Tu m'écoutes », dit Samuel en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière lui.

Blaine pouvait compter le nombre de fois où son père s'était vraiment mis en colère sur les doigts de la main. Trois fois. Trois fois contre Cooper. Lorsque Cooper avait eu un accident avec la voiture de patrouille de Samuel. Lorsqu'il avait dû venir chercher Cooper au poste, pendant un jour de congé, parce que Cooper avait dit à un des collègues de son père de « se la fermer ». Et la fois où Cooper avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas pour Noël, parce qu'il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Mais Blaine n'avait jamais été le témoin des colères de son père. Cooper lui avait simplement dit que ça faisait peur. Parce que leur père était étrangement trop calme. Et qu'on ne savait pas s'il allait exploser. Cooper lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait aimé que leur père crie. Mais non. Samuel restait étonnant trop calme. Et Blaine avait envie de pleurer.

« Tu te crois malin ? Allez voir Burt Hummel pour lui demander des informations sur son fils. Je sais que tu as une obsession malsaine avec ce gamin, Blaine. Mais on ne va pas chez les gens pour leur parler de leur fils disparu et de leur femme morte.

- Papa…

- Tu te tais. Je… Je sais que ta mère vous a dit que vous pouviez rester à la maison. Alors vous avez interet à filer droit. Tous les trois. Je m'en fiche de savoir que tu as vingt-cinq ans, que tu as un travail et Dieu sait quoi, pour moi tu es toujours un gamin, mon gamin, et ce que tu viens de faire me prouve que je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

- Papa-

- Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? Pourquoi tu as voulu aller lui parler ? Pourquoi tu es aussi idiot ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant ? Non ? C'était trop compliqué ? »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Blaine.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés. Et Blaine était content que Joe et Beth ne soient pas encore là.

« Samuel, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison aussi tôt ?, demanda Anna, qui avait reconnu la voiture.

- Ton fils, ton idiot de fils, dit Samuel en montrant Blaine du doigt, a été voir Burt Hummel et il a demandé à Burt s'il pouvait parler de Kurt avec Elizabeth. »

Et en voyant le regard de sa mère, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Blaine ?

- C'est bien le problème ! Il ne sait pas. Monsieur est journaliste à New-York alors, il peut se permettre d'aller emmerder le monde.

- Samuel, tenta de calmer Anna.

- Bonjour je travaille pour le Carl Carter Weekly, moqua Samuel, je peux vous faire chier cinq minutes. Oh et est-il possible aussi de vous rappeler que votre femme est morte et que votre fils a di–

- Papa, stop. Lis ce mot. »

Blaine tendit le papier chiffonné à son père.

« C'est pour ça que je suis allé là-bas. J'avais oublié que sa femme était morte et j'en suis désolé. Mais, je l'ai fait, parce que Beth a trouvé ce mot. »

Et alors que ses parents écoutaient attentivement, Blaine leur racontait ce qu'il avait fait le matin, la rencontre avec Connor et le mot. Au milieu du récit, Beth et Joe étaient rentrés. Ils s'étaient promptement excusés auprès de Samuel.

Après le repas, alors que la tension était redescendue et qu'ils avaient pu rire des petites choses, Beth, Joe et Blaine s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau.

« Et qu'est-ce que on va faire, alors ?, demanda Joe

- Je vais téléphoner à Connor. Et je vais essayer de me faire recruter. Comme ça, je pourrais voir tout ce bazar de l'intérieur. Et peut-être trouver l'auteur du mot.

- Blaine, dit Beth, tu sais que c'est une secte ?

- Beth, mon père a passé la moitié de sa vie à chercher Kurt. Je veux savoir si c'est lui qui écrit ce mot. Je veux l'aider, tu comprends ? »


	6. - Chapitre 5 -

_Avant de vous lancer dans ce court chapitre, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ou le fait de "suivre" cette histoire", ou de l'avoir mise en favori. C'est très gentil._

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 - **

Ils étaient à la maison depuis une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle Anna avait regardé son fils travailler, interagir avec ses amis, rire, être concentré. Elle l'observé dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Son fils était parti juste après son diplôme d'études secondaires. Il avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir entrer à Columbia. Et il avait réussi. Bien évidemment qu'Anna était fière de son fils. Elle vantait ses mérites à toutes ses amies. Elle pavanait fièrement. Son fils, son bébé, avait fini le lycée brillement.

Puis, Blaine s'était plu à New-York. C'était évident, elle aurait dû le prévoir. Et elle aurait dû s'y préparer. Blaine n'était rentré que quelques jours pour fêter Noël avant de rentrer fêter la Nouvelle Année avec ses nouveaux amis. Puis, il n'était rentré que quelques semaines durant l'été. Et peu à peu Blaine avait cessé de venir voir ses parents. Il leur téléphonait toutes les semaines. Et Anna avait chaque jour un message dans sa boîte email, de chacun de ses fils. Parfois, Blaine lui envoyait un article intéressant qu'il avait trouvé en ligne, parfois c'était une photo qu'il avait prise, parfois juste un « bonjour Maman ».

Alors, Anna prenait un plaisir infini à voir son fils tous les jours.

Blaine aussi prenait un plaisir infini à passer du temps avec ses parents. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de le voir depuis qu'il était arrivé à New-York. C'était qu'il aimait sa nouvelle vie. Et parfois – souvent – il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter sa nouvelle vie de rêve pour retourner en Ohio. Où il n'avait plus d'amis, parce qu'ils avaient tous déménagé. Où il n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit à lui. Il n'y avait que la _Dalton Academy_. Et ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit à la mode. Il n'avait que ses parents. C'était déjà beaucoup. Mais, il préférait ses amis, les bars, les soirées au cinéma et les week-ends qui fatiguent.

Alors, maintenant qu'il avait ses amis, les soirées remplies de rire, son métier qu'il adorait et ses parents, il se dit que sa vie ne pouvait pas vraiment être mieux que ça.

Une semaine après son arrivée, il avait repris l'habitude de se lever aux aurores pour pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses parents. Le petit-déjeuner, c'était leur truc à tous les trois. La tradition avait commencé les week-ends, lorsque Blaine était petit, trois ou quatre ans, et qu'il se réveillait invariablement à six heures trente du matin. Qu'importe le jour. Alors, ses parents et lui avaient l'habitude de déjeuner sans Cooper. Parce que Cooper se levait tard, si tard que souvent, il sautait la case petit-déjeuner pour arriver à celle du déjeuner.

« Bonjour, dit Blaine en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Blaine, répondit sa mère sans vraiment le regarder. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Un peu stressé, mais ça va.

- C'est aujourd'hui ?, demanda Samuel en reposant sa tasse de café.

- Mmh, acquiesça Blaine.

- Blaine, promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises. S'il te plait.

- Promis, Maman », dit Blaine en l'embrassant.

Il avait rendez-vous à onze heures avec Connor. Il allait assister à la réunion et ensuite, Connor lui avait dit qu'ils iraient déjeuner ensemble.

Beth avait prévenu les parents de Blaine des intentions de leur fils. Parce qu'ils avaient découvert des tas de choses vraiment étranges. Apparemment, Scaevola Tiro était du genre à faire faire des choses pas nettes et pas très légales. Et, Beth était convaincu qu'il était du genre à torturer les membres qui voulaient partir. Blaine lui avait répondu sèchement qu'elle psychotait. Alors, elle avait été prévenir Samuel. Qui avait prévenu Anna. Qui avait demandé à Blaine des comptes. Mais Blaine avait répondu qu'il était un grand garçon, qu'il prenait ses responsabilités et qu'il assumerait l'entièreté de ses actes.

Alors, une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Blaine avait embrassé sa mère et avait salué Beth et Joe. Et il était parti. La route lui avait semblait plus longue que la première fois, surement un tour de son esprit. En arrivant, il avait garé la voiture devant le bâtiment des informations et était entré. Ils étaient quatre à attendre, une femme accompagné d'une fillette de quelques années, et deux autres hommes de l'âge de son père, voire plus. Blaine les dévisagea, il cherchait ce que chacun pouvait faire ici. Mais leurs visages étaient fermés.

Un garçon, à peine plus âgé que Connor, était venu les chercher. Et la réunion avait eu lieu dans un patio agréable. Blaine avait appris que les membres de la Communauté avaient une vie après la mort et qu'il était important de tout faire pour que la seconde vie soit parfaite. Et que, bien évidemment, seuls les membres de la Communauté pouvaient attendre cette seconde vie parfaite. Il avait appris aussi qu'on lui offrirait une famille. Littéralement. On lui offrirait une femme. Et ils fonderaient une famille. Il aurait aussi une maison, ou un terrain pour bâtir sa maison. Et toute sorte d'autre chose. En échange de tous ses avantages, il ne fallait qu'une chose. Qu'il jure fidélité à Scaevola Tiro. La femme souhaitait entrer dans la Communauté le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de Scaevola Tiro lui apporterait. Les deux autres hommes étaient un peu plus réticents, comme Blaine. Mais, lorsque deux jolies jeunes femmes étaient passées dans le patio et que leur interlocuteur avait dit que, potentiellement, ces femmes pourraient devenir leurs femmes, Blaine se dit que c'était vraiment le sexe qui faisait tourner le monde.

Puis Connor était arrivé et avait serré la main de Blaine. Et Connor les avaient excusés et ils étaient partis.

« La réunion s'est-elle bien passé ?, demanda Connor, alors qu'ils marchaient.

- Tout à fait, merci.

- Vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ? »

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Oui, dit Blaine. Mais, la réunion a soulevé des tas de questions.

- C'est bien les questions, dit Connor. Ça ouvre l'esprit à des réponses.

- Tout à fait, sourit Blaine. D'ailleurs, Connor, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, Blaine, vous pouvez.

- Est-ce que tu peux me tutoyer, Connor, vraiment parce–

- Je ne suis pas encore un Homme, Blaine. Alors, non, je ne peux pas.

- D'accooooooord, dit Blaine plutôt calmement, alors que son esprit lui criait de s'enfuir en courant.

- Blaine, vous pouvez me poser vos questions tout de suite si vous voulez.

- Où va-t-on ?, demanda innocemment Blaine.

- Chez moi. Enfin, chez mon Parrain.

- Ton Parrain ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a élevé. Quand j'avais sept jours, ma mère m'a donnée à mon Parrain. Et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Alors c'est mon Parrain qui m'a tout appris. C'est lui qui m'a donné mon prénom aussi. C'est vraiment un Homme bien. Dans trois semaines, je deviendrais moi aussi un Homme. Et je le quitterais, j'aurai ma propre maison. Avec mon Parrain, on habite un appartement. Parce que mon Parrain est le Filleul de Scaevola. Donc, on habite dans le Manoir. »

Le Manoir était en fait une maison de taille modeste. Et Blaine s'étonna qu'on l'appelle « Le Manoir ». Mais, il ne posa pas de question. Probablement que Connor n'arriverait pas à y répondre.

Connor déverrouilla la porte du Manoir, et mena Blaine directement à gauche en entrant et déverrouilla un nouvelle porte. Alors, ils arrivèrent dans un appartement, comme celui que Blaine avait à New-York.

Blaine regarda Connor. Comme lui, il ôta ses chaussures. Comme lui, il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Il suivit Connor dans la pièce principale.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Il était sûr que c'était lui. Parce qu'il avait vu des milliers de photographies. Sûrement pas des milliers. Mais, il avait vu sa photographie.


End file.
